


Recollections

by Hanashi_o_suru



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Literature, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanashi_o_suru/pseuds/Hanashi_o_suru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A lot can happen in a year. And a lot still can happen within a year you meet someone. Born from their dislike, blossoms love, and Allen retells the story of his first year with the Japanese man known as Kanda Yu.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recollections

**Author's Note:**

> A little Yullen that my mind hadda come up with for New Year...I don't mind though~ then again, I'm that random yaoi fangirl y'all know and love~ right? (owo)
> 
>  ** _Disclaimer:_** I don't own D. Gray-man...and even if I did, why would I write any fanfiction on the fandom?  
>  ** _Claimer:_** The Story. Dat be it.
> 
> VOCAB LESSON~!  
> あけましておめでとう (Akemashite omedetō) : Is a more casual way of saying "Happy New Year", simply adding 「ございます」 ("gozaimasu") at the end makes it more polite.

Hey, Yu? Do you remember when we first met? I do. It was a year ago today…New Year’s Eve. Funny how these things work out, right? I got to know you in one whole year, and in that year, I found…something I thought I’d never have again…at least, not since Mana died. You were always…different? In a good way mind you, but at the time, I thought your only purpose in life was to make mine stressful or something.

It was during a party my family was throwing…Uncle Neah was drunk, and Tyki was watching his antics with amused laughter, though he’d just blame it on the rum-spiked punch when morning came around…I remember Lavi flirting with Lenalee…and Komui trying to kill the dumb rabbit with said sister trying to hold him back.

Lavi said he could hold his alcohol, but after that night, I really doubt it now. I’m not sure what Lulu Bell was up to, and Adam was missing too, but then again, a part of me was certain they just retired for the night…Lulu doesn’t do parties well, and I do remember the “Earl of Parties”, as he once called himself, couldn’t really stay up as late as he could in his younger years.

I think the one person that worried me most, was Cross…he disappeared the moment Cyril found out someone spiked the punch…when I finally found him…four months later, he said he “recalled nothing of Millennium’s damn party.” Quote, unquote.

Well, anyway, annoying red-headed bastard aside…Lo Fa, she was a transfer student from a university in Asia told me there was someone she wanted me to meet, who came from the same school she was from. To say I was curious would be understating things, so I followed.

Who else was I to see, but the very man my heart would start skipping beats for? Yeah, she introduced me to you, and that was when things started getting insane for my life. You certainly made a deep first impression…what was it you called me? Mobayashi? Miyashi…? Oh right…MOYASHI.

* * *

I hadn’t seen much of you for the next month and a half. By then, it was almost Valentine’s Day…ironically enough, as I was getting cards for friends and family, I heard a familiar voice arguing with a sales lady…well, we both know how that ended. You were kicked out of the store, and just like the dumb kid I always tend to be, tried to make sure you were alright…seriously, that old lady hit you pretty hard in the back to get you out…

You glared at me, as though it were my fault, and from there, our second argument of the year started up…yes, second. We argued the moment 12:00 ended the year, and began the new one. Hence, second.

My second impression of you…was that you were a jerk face. End of story. I hoped that would be the last time I’d have seen you…

But by now, we both know that my luck was rotten from the get-go. Or so I thought.

* * *

Then next time our paths cross again, it was April. You were trying to hide from your own family. You saw me walking home, and quickly grabbed my wrist, and hid us BOTH between two buildings that were close together. You had me pressed against your chest, your eyes demanding me to shut up, and stay quiet. I’m not sure why I listened, but I did…though maybe it was because I’d never been in the embrace of another in so long.

That day, I learned you smelled of jasmine tea, and lotus…was it your soap? Cologne? You never did tell me when I asked the moment your foster family was out of earshot. Instead, you told me to shut up, and had switched positions with me, so now I was pinned against the brick wall. You said things, but I don’t remember much of them…I was…entranced by your eyes…you were Japanese through and through, however your eyes were the darkest of cobalt that I’d ever seen in my life…like the night sky in its entirety had been put into them.

You seemed a little annoyed, and in one swell swoop…you kissed me. I wish I could say that was my first kiss…but my first one was stolen by Road of all people…now that I think of it…you started the argument right after that at Adam’s End of the Year party…

Not that I could think of it. I remember your tongue breaking through the barrier of my lips, and tasting what I had to offer. You said you hated sweets, and even though I’d eaten a crème puff that day, you said you didn’t mind. When the kiss ended…too early for my liking, you were as breathless as I was. Okay, maybe that wasn’t quite true, I was the only one who was breathless. You smirked, and pecked my lips one last time, before whispering something in my ear that I would never soon forget.

“Mine.” It was to the point, and equivalent to that of a confession from you…or as close to one as I’d ever get…either way that was the first time someone’s ever done so for me, and that alone made me…happy.

* * *

As the months marched on, we had our share of squabbles, and all out fights. There were things we could agree with, others not as much, but despite that, we were together for it all. Lenalee and Lavi both laughed how we reminded them of an old married couple…I really can’t understand why they’d compare us to that though…yeah, we fight, but…we tend to make up with a make out session that leaves me flushed, and honestly…wanting more.

You were always a bastard…saying that I wasn’t ready for anything more than that. But…deep down, I knew you were actually right. That didn’t stop me from arguing back. Between you and me, the moment I got home, what we argued about would sink in, and I’d find myself blushing to the point I was certain I discovered a new color red.

I still can’t understand why you do all these things to me. I really can’t.

* * *

Summer comes and goes, and autumn follows suit. The weather was growing colder, and I shivered after a gust of wind seeped through my coat and gloves. You were holding my left hand…the hand I tried to keep hidden from you and the rest of the world…and yet…you kissed it…you weren’t disgusted, you told me it was a part of who I was…and that you’d be a fool to let me go just because of something so minor. If that’s what you would call minor, I often questioned what you thought was major. I asked you that as well, but you’d snort and say that I wouldn’t want to know.

The look on your face told me that I probably didn’t. And by then, we had reached our destination. The Noah Estate. I barely had time to dodge the bundle of energy that was Road Kamelot…you glared down at the girl who glomped me, threatening to tear her to shreds if she didn’t get off me. Road merely pouted, and stood up, dusting the snow off her dress. It was almost funny to see you get jealous from my younger cousin. Younger FEMALE cousin…honestly, I’d have thought you would know that on top of being my cousin, she really didn’t have the stuff I was interested in.

I told you such the moment we were alone and you were growling at me to never look at another person like I would you. What I didn’t expect, was for you to tell me to prove it to you. To prove that you would be my one and only. I sighed, and wrapped my arms around your neck, pulling you down just enough to capture your lips with mine. A first for me, really, but despite my awkward attempt at making a move first, the message seemed to have gotten to you, and wow, did you take my breath away that Thanks Giving. A holiday in which I still often wondered how I lived without before moving to America when I was thirteen…which, admittedly wasn’t that long ago, considering I’d of turned fifteen the Christmas prior.

Had I ever mentioned you were by far the best kisser I ever kissed? If I never had, then I will say now. Kanda Yu, you are the damnedest good kisser I’ve ever known.

* * *

Winter came as quickly as Thanks Giving ended that year. Christmas was right around the corner, and I had to pay off the debts that idiot of a guardian kept leaving on me. I was hoping to have some money to buy you something…but by the time everything was paid, all I had left in my pocket was three dollars and twenty-seven cents, an almost empty pack of mint gum, and for some reason, a paperclip.

An idea hit me before I could think it through. I’d remembered when I had first met you, you had these prayer beads on your wrist…the second time I saw you, they were gone, and as I think back on it, you were really, really angry…I guess at that point I was glad I knew you well enough to think back to your past actions before we were together. I would’ve other wise thought you were just a jerk.

With the three-twenty-seven in my hand, I ran off to the crafts store, spending all but fifteen cents on wooden beads and string. I only hoped you liked the gift…and I started wondering…would you get anything for me, or would it only be wishful thinking?

* * *

Christmas came, and after countless tries and fails, I finally succeeded at making the gift for you. If the needle pricks and Band-Aids to make my hand look like a colorful mummy’s hand was anything to go by. And thus, there I stood with the small box containing your present as I waited for you to show up to the Christmas/Birthday Party that was supposed to be a surprise for me. Devit and Jasdero were horrible secret keepers. We’ll just leave it at that. We were actually at Lavi’s place…or I guess more appropriately, it was Bookman’s, considering he owned the mansion-museum-library thing…I never knew which it was. An over-sized house, or a small museum with a just barely larger library.

I was lost in my thoughts, so I was very surprised when I felt arms wrapping around my smaller frame. The smell of Jasmine tea and lotus overflowing my senses, and the familiar warmth that only you could give. You took notice of the box in my hands, and asked as nonchalant as you could. Which, actually, was very well played. Instead of telling you, however, I had turned and held it out for you.

I remember the look in your eyes when you opened it. That was the first time I saw an emotion that wasn’t stoic, or moody…and only I would ever see that look. That thought alone made me giddy, and I supposed it showed, because shortly after you put the bracelet on, you pulled me close, and in the nicest way ever, told me to shut up with my stupid giggles.

Yeah. You kissed me. Maybe some would find that rude, but with you? That was the nicest way you’ve never said it to me. And I wouldn’t trade that for the world.

When we broke away, I headed for the doors to the mansion, only to have you pull me back to you. I looked at you questioningly, wondering why we weren’t going in…the look in your eyes sent a shiver down my spine, and even though I had been a virgin, a part of me knew, that perhaps that night, I wasn’t going to be anymore.

* * *

And for once in my life, I was glad I was right. Your hands were cold from the snow that had started falling when you dragged me to your own home, which I was surprised to know was around the block from where Lavi and Bookman lived. I was pressed against the door of your apartment, your leg between both of mine, and your hands had deftly undone all the buttons on my button-down and jeans…when you did it, I was unaware.

I shivered when your thumb brushed again my hardened nipple, the sensitivity there alone was overwhelming. Your mouth had been doing such wonderful things to my neck, while the hand that wasn’t busy up north, was down south stroking my…ah…little friend, getting him excited. Such simple touches, but being an un-popped cherry, everything was…wow.

The ministrations were soon taken away, but before I could complain I was swept off my feet. You carried me to the couch, where you placed me down, and managed to remove my pants, taking my briefs an converse with them…actually, I really have no idea how that happened, because last I checked, those things were tied rather tightly to prevent me from losing them as I walked…

But none of that really mattered anyway. Not when there was a sudden heat around my member, sucking it, nibbling it…and cold hands fondling the base and my balls…my god, I had no clue what I was suppose to do with myself! My hands covered my mouth, trying to hold back any of the embarrassing mewls and groans that kept coming from my throat. I did a poor job at keeping them at bay, and you…kindly took my hands from my mouth, having stopped what you were doing. You told me not to hide my voice. You wanted to hear me sing in a way only you would ever hear…

It was the way you said it, accompanied with a slicked cold finger worming its way up my anus to which made me scream. Not entirely out of pain…there was pleasure to…a lot of pleasure and so lost was I, what more was I able to do then just cum?

I think you teased me for cumming by just having your fingers barely touching my sweet spot…but I was coming down from my very high, so I couldn’t care less…until you finally prodded my prostate, and half way down from my europhic high, I had been thrown right back up, my back arching into you, and drool seeping from the corner of my mouth. Everything was so bleary, and I realized tears had forced themselves from my eyes.

Before I knew it, the fingers were removed, and then I felt something larger than one, two, or even three fingers…it pressed itself between the valley of my buttock, before pushing ever slowly in…it hurt…the first time always hurt…and the second when I think of it, but the first hurt the worst…I was surprised at how patient you were, but it was short lived, when you started pulling out.

I thought you were about to just leave me hanging, hot, bothered, and in need of release, so I did the only logical thing a boy like me in that state would do. I wrapped my legs around your waist, and pulled you back. I gasped when the head of your own excited member hit me in ways fingers could never compare.

You clucked your tongue, and without warning, pulled out just enough before thursting all the way back to the base. I screamed at the sensations. A hot rod in my arse, the pulsing the organ against my walls…it was a lot to take in…pardon the size pun. The whole process started again, and again, and before I knew it, I felt the coil tighten. I grabbed your biceps, blunt nails scratching at your skin, and shouted your name when I finally came, and hard.

You came soon after that, and I shivered as you filled me. I panted, and let my limbs drop. Sleep soon engulfed, but before I was deep asleep, I heard you whisper the three words I’d always wished to hear verbally from you.

I found myself dreaming with a smile on my face that night.

* * *

Now here we are on New Year’s Eve. It has been exactly one year since I met you. But only about six days since you took my virginity. I have no regrets. What you gave me that night was probably the best thing I could ever ask of…Yu. I smiled as your arms wrapped around me. A glint in your eye, as you gesture to the clock. Ten seconds to midnight.

I smiled back.

_Nine!_

You leaned in.

_Eight!_

I wrapped my arms around your neck.

_Seven!_

Your hands found themselves around my slimmer waist.

_Six!_

“I love you.” I said with a smile.

_Five!_

“Che. Love you too, Baka Moyashi.”

_Four!_

“It’s Allen, BaKanda.” I reply back with only slight annoyance.

_Three!_

“Could’ve fooled me. You’re shorter than I am.” He kissed my forehead.

_Two!_

You stilled momentarily, our lips barely touching.

_One!_

I smirked and closed the gap, just as the clock struck midnight. In the background, I heard our friends cheering as the ball dropped on the Television in the other room. I broke the kiss in favor of looking into your eyes.

“Happy New Year, Yu.” I said with a smile.

“Hn. Akemashite omedetō, Aren.”


End file.
